Bleach  Golden
by Yatemu
Summary: Szerintem ez egy igazán érdekes történet, poénos csattanóval.


BleachGOLDEN11

**I. fejezet**

Gyönyörű késő tavaszi nap volt, minden virágokban úszott. Orihime épp a parkon sétált át, hazafelé tartott az iskolából. Közben azon gondolkodott mit fog aznap vacsorázni, de hirtelen egy sikolyra lett figyelmes. A hang nem túl messziről a kanyaron túlról jött. Futni kezdett és néhány másodpercen belül már meg is látta a hang forrását egy fiatal nő feküdt a füvön az útmellet, valószínűleg elájult. Majdnem Orihime is felsikított, mert a nő felett egy lény lebegett. Maga a teste nem lehetett nagyobb 20-30 cm-nél. Hosszú elefántszerű ormánya eredeti méretének kétszerese volt hosszúságban, hatalmas bogárszerű szemei és az ormánya teljesen eltakarták a fejét. A törzséről négy darab vékonyka zsinórszerű láb lógott le, vagy egy méter magasan lebegett lábai mégis a földet súrolták. A lény elindult Orihime felé. A lány mozdulni sem bírt annyira letaglózta a látvány. A lény már majdnem elérte, amikor valami oldalról beleütközött és eltaszította. Chad volt az.

- Sado-kun?

- Ühm!

A lény megint támadásba lendült, de ekkor Orihime már magához tért és előhívta a pajzsát, csakhogy a lény úgy siklott át, rajta, mint ha ott sem lett volna. Chad is megpróbálta használni az erejét de, mintha csak a levegőt markolászta volna. A lény rávetette magát Orihimére és mintha az erejét, kezdte volna el leszívni. Chad megpróbálta lerángatni róla, a másik kezével sikerült is megfognia, de rá kellet jönnie, hogy az előbb csupán a meglepetésnek köszönhette, hogy sikerült arrébb taszítania. A lény rettenetesen erős volt. Orihime már a földön feküdt nem mozdult, Chad nem tudta megállapítani vajon él e még, minden erejével megpróbálta lerángatni róla a lényt de sehogy sem bírt vele. Majd hirtelen a lény feladta Orihimét és Chad felé fordult hatalmas ormányával rátapadt a mellkasára. Chad próbált megszabadulni de sehogy sem tudott egyre fáradtabbnak érezte magát. Térdre esett majd lassan minden egyre homályosabb lett végül teljesen elsötétült előtte a világ.

**II. fejezet**

Ichigo kilépett a ház kapuján és elindult az utcán. Rukia már a sarkon várta. Vagy húsz perce mászott ki az ablakán - gondolta a fiú - és a lelkére kötötte, hogy siessen, mert nincs kedve annyit álldogálni. De az ajtóban Yuzu elkapta, és addig nem engedte ki, amíg részletesen nem fejtette ki az iránti aggodalmát, hogy bátyja az utóbbi egy évben igencsak sokat eszik szinte minden étkezést, dupláz és ez akár elhízáshoz is, vezethet, de ha gondolja ő, kialakíthat neki egy diétát. Végre sirült megszabadulnia Yuzutól, most meg majd hallgathatja Rukia zsörtölődését. Remek Igazán remek! – gondolta - pedig az egész a lány hibája, hiszen nem Ő az, aki megeszi azt a rengeteg ételt, hanem Rukiának ment mindig ki valamennyit. És ez a hála érte?

Rukia a sarkon állt kezében a táskájával. Körülötte a földön három eszméletlen srác feküdt.

- Mondtam, hogy siess! Már majdnem idekötöttem a betonhoz. - morogta dühösen.

Ichigo meglepődve nézett körül.

- Ezek kik? – kérdezte végül.

Ó hát ők csak felajánlották – kezdte Rukia a megszokott hangjánál három oktávval feljebb – hogy elkísérnek az Iskolába, de én nem akartam – váltott gúnyosabb de cseppet sem mélyebb hangra – hogy te itt állj órákat, és rám várj.

- Utálom, amikor ezt csinálod! – Csattant fel Ichigo – Hagyd abba!

- De hát miért Kurosaki-kun? – folytatta a lány még két oktávval feljebb.

- Nem tudom mit akartak tőled ezek az alakok, hiszen már messziről is látszik rólad, hogy milyen elviselhetetlen vagy.

Erre már Rukia is felvette a szokásos modorát, és a normál hangját.

- Én elviselhetetlen?? Te vagy elviselhetetlen. Életedben nem voltál még senkihez sem kedves!

- De én legalább nem játszom el, hogy az vagyok!

- Ha ennyire utálsz, miért jöttél utánam kétszer is?

Ichigo fel sem fogta a kérdést rögtön, rávágta:

- Hát néha én is elgondolkozom rajta!

Rukia erre, annyira kiakadt hogy egyetlen szó nélkül elindult. Ichigo is így tett. És innentől egész úton egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz.

Ichigo az iskolaudvaron ült az egyik fa tövében, épp befejezett egy szendvicset, majd hátra dőlt és csak nézte, ahogy a szél mozgatja a leveleket. Olyan békés nap van semmi furcsaság semmi természetfeletti dolog. Bár elég fura hogy ma Chad és Inoue is hiányzik.

- Hé Keigo - szólt oda a fiúnak – nem tudod, hol van Chad?

- Ne mond, hogy te nem hallottad mindenki erről pletykál, hol voltál egész nap Ichigo?

- Hagyd abba a nyafogást, és inkább beszélj – váltott komoly hangra

- Tegnap délután ájultan találtak rá mindkettejükre a parkban most a korházban vannak állítólag kómában.

- Mindkettejükre?

- Igen Sado-ra és Orihime-chanra.

- Inoue is. – morfondírozott félhangosan – ez nem lehet véletlen

- Mi nem lehet véletlen? – kérdezte Keigo, de Ichigo már nem figyelt rá, felállt és elsétált a pár méterrel odébb ülő lányok felé.

- Nem tudjátok, merre van Rukia? – Ichigo nem értette, miért néznek olyan furcsán és súgnak össze néhányan. Kivéve Tatsuki-t ő válaszolt.

- Az órák vége óta nem láttam.

- Kösz.

Ichigo már hazafelé tartott egész nap nem találta Rukiát. „Vajon hova az ördögbe tűnhetett?" – gondolta bosszankodva. Megfordult a fejében hogy bemegy a korházba, de Rukia nélkül nem menne sokra, már ha egyáltalán a Hollowoknak köze van ehhez. Úgy döntött mégis megvárja, hogy a lány előkerüljön. Elégé megsértődhetett, ha egész délután nem mutatkozott. Ichigo befordult az egyik utcasarkon, ekkor észrevett egy arra száguldozó porfelhőt, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított a rohanó Rukiához.

- Ru… Rukia? – nyögte de, a következő pillanatban a lány megragadta a karját és vonszolni kezdte a másik irányba. Ichigonak kis időbe telt mire kapcsolt és lefékezett de addigra már vagy két utcával odébb voltak.

- Hova megyünk? – kérdezte gyanakodva

- A Parkba – válaszolta a lány közben még mindig erőteljesen rángatta Ichigo karját, de az meg sem mozdult.

- Minek megyünk a parkba? – Rukia abba hagyta a rángatást

- Szerinted? – kérdezte gúnyosan – Sétálni támadt kedvem – Ichigo bambán meredt Rukiára. - Voltam a korházban - folytatta a lány mintegy magyarázat képen.

- Chad és Inoue?

Rukia bólintott. Ichigonak sem kellet több rohanni kezdett-

- Hé! – nézett utána Rukia majd ő is futásnak eredt.

**III. fejezet**

- Valahol itt találtak rájuk. – Rukia a parkot pásztázta

- Tehát ami Chadékkel történt nem egyszerű baleset volt?- kérdezte Ichigo

- Elszívták a spirituális energiájukat - felelte unottan Rukia

- Egy hollow?

- Egy hollow sem képes erre. A hollowok felfalják a lelket, nem csak megcsapolják.

- Megcsapolják? – kérdezett vissza Ichigo – Talán egy Bounto?

- Ha Bounto lenne, már halottak lennének.

- Akkor micsoda?

- Fogalmam sincs! – vont vállat Rukia

- Ideje lenne menni, - mondta öt perc haszontalan nézelődés után Ichigo – itt nem fogunk találni semmit.

Rukia bólintott, és elindultak kifelé a parkból.

- Esetleg ha megnéznénk őket a kórházban, jutnánk valamire – morfondírozott Ichigo

- Már megnéztem őket és nem jutottam semmire! – válaszolta fásultan Rukia

- Talán meg kellene kérni Urahara-sant hátha ő…

- Ezt meg mégis hogy érted? – villantott Ichigora egy gyilkos pillantást.

- Sehogy csak arra gondoltam…- próbált mentegetőzni de már késő volt

- Mire gondoltál? – Rukia megállt és szembefordult Ichigoval elvágva a menekülési utat. A fiú felkészült a legrosszabbra de ekkor meglátott valamit a fák között.

- Mi az ott?

- Nem gondolod, hogy ezzel az ócska trükkel elterelheted a figyelmemet – és már lendült is a keze hogy képen törölje a fiút, de csak a levegőben hadonászhatott. Ichigo ugyanis egy gyors mozdulattal kikerülte a lányt és a fák felé szaladt, de a válla felett még visszaszólt.

- Komolyan láttam valamit. – és eltűnt a fák között

Rukia utána rohant, kb. fél perc múlva találta meg, egy fa mellett állt.

- Hol van? – kérdezte mikor ő is megállt a fiú mellet.

- Ha tudnám szerinted, itt állnék?

- Hogy nézett ki?

- Kb. ekkora – mutatott mellmagasságba - és ronda! Szörnyen Ronda!

- Remek – jegyezte meg gondterhelten Rukia. – Ichi….hmmn..mnnmm

Ichigo Rukia felé fordult, hogy lássa mi történt. A lány nyaka köré egy hosszú ormányszerű izé csavarodott, mögötte pedig ott lebegett az a lény, amit az előbb látott. „Ez tényleg ritka ronda" – gondolta magában.

Ichigo gyorsan átváltozott shinigamivá és a Zanpakutou-jával megpróbálta levágni az ormányszerű izét Rukiáról, de a kard simán átsiklott a lényormányán mintha az ott sem lenne.

Aztán a lényt kezdte balról–jobbról vagdalni, de az eredmény ugyan az. Rukia már alig kapott levegőt. Ichigo most megpróbálta nekifutásból ellökni a lényt de átesett rajta. Épp próbált feltápászkodni, amikor hatalmas robajjal nekicsapódott valami a lénynek, ami megtántorodott és eleresztette Rukiát. A lány elterült a földön és hörögve kapkodott levegő után, Ichigo odarohant hozzá.

- Jól vagy,

Rukia próbált megszólalni de csak némi hörgésre futotta. Ichigo ezt igennek vette és a lény felé fordult, de annak már nyoma sem volt.

A fák közül Ururu lépett ki egy afféle aknavetővel a vállán.

- Hova tűnt az az izé? – kérdezte Ichigo.

- Elment – válaszolta egy hang a háta mögött.

- Yorouichi-san?

**IV. fejezet**

Nem sokkal később az Urahara Store-ban:

- Szóval – kérdezte türelmetlenül Ichigo – Mi volt ez?

- Az „ez" alatt valószínűleg a lényt érted, ami rátok támadt - kezdte Urahara – a helyes megnevezés Vhoul és nem ez, hanem ezek.

Ichigo már épp közölni akarta, hogy felőle akár magasságos szent kutyaszőrnek is hívhatják, de Rukia gyorsabb volt.

- Többen is vannak?

- Elég valószínű – válaszolta a férfi

- Mik ezek a „Vul" micsodák tulajdonképpen? – kérdezte Ichigo

- Ezek a „Vul micsodák" ahogy az Ichigo nagyon találóan megjegyezte – villantott Yorouichi egy gúnyos mosolyt a fiú felé – Olyan lények, amelyek spirituális energiával táplálkoznak például emberekével.

- Sosem hallottam még róluk – mondta Rukia

- Nos ennek elég érthető oka van, mivel a teljes készletet megsemmisítették évekkel ezelőtt. – válaszolta Urahara.

- Készlet – szólt közbe Ichigo?

- A Shinigamik… nem szívesen dicsekednek a félresikerült kísérleteikkel, mint azt te is tapasztaltad – nevetett majd hirtelen elkomorodott.

- A Shinigamik csinálták őket? – döbbent meg Ichigo – azt nem mond, hogy a te kezed is benne…

- Nem! – vágott közbe Urahara – Nem dehogy én akkoriban… szóval nem.

- Miért készítették őket? – kérdezte Rukia

- Eredetileg hollow detektornak szánták őket, akkoriban még nem voltak ilyen kifinomult eszközök a Shinigamik birtokában – mutatott Rukia telefonjára. – visszatérve, ezek a vhoulok egész jól beváltak, bár felmerült egy nem várt mellékhatás, ugyanis a Vhoulok előszeretettel fogyasztották el a megtalált Hollowok spirituális energiáját, ez egy darabig nem jelentett problémát, de sajnos egy idő után valamiért elegük lett a hollow diétából és valami húsosabb után néztek. Ezt már a soul society sem nézhette tétlenül, és kifejlesztettek egy fegyvert, amivel az összes Vhoult elpusztították. Legalábbis azt hitték!

- Külön fegyvert? – lepődött meg Ichigo.

- Sajnos szükség volt rá mivel szerintem magad is tapasztaltad hogy a zanpakutou nem hatásos ellenük, és a Shinigami varázslatok sem. A puszta fizikai síkon sebezhetőek ugyan de a gyógyuló képességük és a hatalmas erejük miatt a direkt támadások sem igazán hatásosak.

- Akkor Ururunál a fegyver volt? – kérdezte Ichigo

- Nem – felelte Yorouichi – Igaz hogy megsebesítette de a lény regenerálódni fog elég hamar.

- Az a fegyver félig spirituális félig fizikai energiát használ így volt képes megsebesíteni a lényt – folytatta Urahara

- És az a bizonyos fegyver meg van még? – kérdezte Rukia

- Minden bizonnyal. Már üzentem is a Soul societybe ez ügyben hamarosan küldenek valakit.

- Hamarosan? – kérdezte Ichigo kicsit dühösen – Nekünk talán nincs annyi időnk, ki tudja hány embert, juttatnak addig korházba azok az izék. Egy darab is veszélyes, de ha valóban többen vannak.

- Nem sok mindent tehetünk. – sóhajtott Urahara – meg van kötve a kezünk.

- Hát remélem, sietnek odaát – morogta Ichigo.

**E közben a Soul societyben**:

- Taichou! Taichou várj még!

- Sietek Matsumoto! Mi az? – szólt vissza az ajtóból Hitsugaya

- Majdnem itthon felejtetted a sáladat - mondta és már ugrott is a szekrényhez.

- De hát meleg van odakint.

- Jaj, Taichou! A Földön most másik évszak van – mondta miközben félig eltűnt a szekrényben.

- Biztos vagy ebben? – kérdezte gyanakodva

- Teljesen, higgyél nekem! Szinte szakértő lettem.

- Alig voltál a földön pár napot!

- Á meg is van – egyenesedett fel, és Hitsugaya felé indult – tessék – azzal a nyaka köré tekerte a hófehér pamutsálat – Most pont úgy nézel ki, mint Kuchiki taichou!

- Matsumoto! – sóhajtotta lemondóan.

- Jaj így elrohant az idő? Elfelejtettem hogy megbeszéltem egy talá…. Akarom mondani, van egy fontos elintéznivalóm papírmunka ügyben – azzal kiviharzott a szobából, de még visszakiabált a folyosóról – Rendesen öltözz fel Taichou, ha lebetegszel, ki fogja megcsinálni a pírmunkát?

- MATSUMOTO!

**V. fejezet**

- Nem hiszem el! – dühöngött Ichigo – mi az ördög tart ennyi ideig.

Rukia csendben ült a szekrényben és olvasott, vagyis úgy tett mintha olvasna. Valójában már vagy fél órája hallgatta Ichigo morgását. Kint szinte teljesen besötétedett. A lány nem értette pontosan mitől is akadt ki ennyire Ichigo, bár már volt rá példa párszor. Máskor meg teljesen közömbösen fogadja az ilyen dolgokat. A lánynak rá kellet döbbennie, hogy habár majdnem egy éve ismeri a fiút és lakik vele egy szobában, mégsem sikerült őt teljesen megértenie. Gondolataiból egy jól ismert bippegés zökkentette ki. A telefonja.

Ichigo is rögtön odakapta a fejét.

- Hollow?

Rukia bólintott.

Két perccel később mindketten már Shinigami ruhában rohantak végig az utcán. Bekanyarodtak balra, de Ichigo megtorpant. Rukia is megállt de ő még mindig a telefonját nézte.

- Közel van.. – motyogta

- Fogalmazhatunk így is. – mondta Ichigo

Rukia felnézett és egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete. A hollow ugyan ott volt előttük pár méterrel de rajta kívül más is volt ott. Méghozzá három Vhoul akik épp a Hollowot vacsorázták, ami lassan halványodni kezdett majd teljesen el is tűnt.

- Hátborzongató – jegyezte meg Rukia

- Aha

Amint a Hollow teljesen felszívódott a vhoulok észrevették a két Shinigamit és feléjük, kezdtek lebegni.

- Ajaj – nyögte Ichigo

- Valami azt súgja – suttogta Rukia – hogy még nem laktak jól.

- Van értelme újra próbálkozni a zanpakutou-val? – kérdezte Ichigo.

- Nem igazán.

- Egyéb használható ötlet? – nézett a lányra

- Hát… talán… FUTÁS! – kiáltotta a lány és futni kezdett, Ichigo némi fáziskéséssel követte.

- Nem pont erre gondoltam – lihegte a fiú, amikor megálltak pár másodpercre kifújni magukat…

- Bevált nem?

- Nem lennék benne olyan biztos – nézet hátra Ichigo, majd biccentett Rukiának hogy ő is nézzen oda.

A sarkon épp akkor fordult be a három Vhoul

- Egyéb ötlet? – kérdezte Rukia.

Ichigo vállat vont.

- Talán harcolhatnánk? – morfondírozott.

- Nincs sok esélyünk.

- Örökké nem futhatunk. Kölcsön kellet, volna kérni azt az aknavetőt. Azzal legalább megsebesíthetnénk őket.

- Előbb is eszedbe juthatott volna. – torkolta le a lány

- Neked miért nem jutott eszedbe? – kérdezte dühösen Ichigo

- Miért kell mindenre nekem gondolnom?

- Hirtelen olyan hideg lett – váltott témát Ichigo.

Csak most vették észre, hogy sűrű köd telepedett rájuk, és szép lassan jégpáncél fedi be az egész utcát. Lassan elérte a Vhoulokat de mintha ott sem lennének.

Baloldalt a ködben mintha egy alak körvonala rajzolódott volna ki.

- Mondtam, hogy nem fog működni – hallatszott a ködből egy ismerős hang.

- Valóban, de biztosra akartam menni – válaszolta mellőle valaki más.

Két alak bontakozott ki a ködből. Egy magasabb és egy alacsonyabb, mindkettőn Shinigami ruha taichou köpeny és egy fehér sál volt.

- Bya… Byakuya-Neesama – tátogott Rukia

- Thoushiro-kun?

- Hitsugaya TAI-CHOU!!!!!!!!

- Persze… persze. Nálatok van a fegyver? Mert nem állunk túl jól? – nézett a közeledő vhoulok felé Ichigo.

A következő pillanatban a semmiből egy jégfal tűnt elő elzárva őket a vhouloktól.

- Ez feltartja őket egy darabig. Kuchiki Taichou? – fordult Hitsugaya Byakuya felé.

Byakuya felemelte a jobb kezét és szép komótosan kigombolta a kesztyűjét és levette azt. Közben a vhoulok elkezdték elszívni a falat, ami egyre vékonyodott. Byakuya közben elővett egy másik kesztyűt. Ez is Hófehér volt csak egy kicsit hosszabb, felhúzta épp addigra mire a fal teljesen eltűnt.

Az egyik Vhoul megindult Rukia felé, de Byakuya előtte termett. Kinyújtotta a kezét a Vhoul felé. A kesztyű körül egy halványkék erőtér jelent meg, ami szép lassan egy hosszú pengévé alakult. A penge átszúrta a Vhoult, ami hirtelen ugyanolyan fénnyel ragyogni kezdett, ezt a penge lassan magába szívta, majd átadta a kesztyűnek. A Vhoul lassan halványodni kezdett majd teljesen eltűnt.

A másik két Vhoul is hasonlóképpen végezte.

- Hogy működik ez az izé? – bökött Byakuya kezére Ichigo

- A Vhoulok energiát esznek, a fegyver ezt a spirituális energiát szívja el tőlük, így azok meghalnak. - Magyarázta Hitsugaya.

- Nem így értettem! – mondta Ichigo – mi kell, ahhoz hogy használni tudd.

- Egy kar – mondta Hitsu

- Hány embert támadtak meg a Vhoulok – szólt közbe Byakuya.

- Kb. húszat. Bent vannak a kórházban – válaszolta Rukia teljesen más hangnemben, mint amit Ichigoval szemben szokott használ.

- Mennyünk!

Rukia bólintott majd elindult a többiek követték.

Byakuya ment elöl, Rukia pedig a nyomában. Aztán Hitsugaya és a sor végén Ichigo kullogott fintorogva nézve a Byakuya Rukia párost.

- Kurosaki! – szólt hátra Hitsugaya

-He?

- Mond csak milyen évszak, van most?

- Ö… késő tavasz

- Tudtam – sóhajtotta és levette a sálat, nézte pár másodpercig, majd elrakta.

Mindketten tovább indultak nem is sejtve, hogy egy árny követi őket a sötét utcákon.

**VI. fejezet**

A kórházba simán bejutottak. Ennek az lehetett az oka hogy az emberek számára láthatatlanok. Először Orihime-hez mentek. Byakuya a kesztyűvel hozzáért a lány fejéhez, és ismét megjelent a kék energia folyam a mi átáramlott a lányba. Pár másodpercen belül kinyitotta a szemét elmosolyodott majd ismét elaludt.

- Most mi történt?- kérdezte ijedten Ichigo

- Még pihenni fog pár napig. – válaszolta Byakuya

- Hogy csináltad?

- Azt az energiát, amit a kesztyű elszívott a vhouloktól, átalakította, és így fel lehet használni gyógyításra.

- Igazán praktikus.

- A Kuchiki klán egyik legtehetségesebb tagja készítette több ezer éve.

- Á szóval te ezért vagy itt, de mit keres itt Toushiro-kun?

- Hitsugaya Taichou!!!!!!!!

- Hogy fogjuk elpusztítani a többi Vhoult? – érdeklődött Ichigo oda sem figyelve Hitsugaya zsörtölődésére – végigjárjuk a várost és megpróbáljuk mindet megtalálni?

- Az is egy megoldás. De eléggé fárasztó. Mi majd itt megvárunk rendben?

- He?

- Van egy rituálé – folytatta most már komolyan Hitsugaya – amivel régen visszahívták a Vhoulokat. Ha felerősítjük lesz akkora hatása, hogy képesek leszünk valamennyi Vhoult egy helyre vonzani a városban.

- Hogy növelhető a rituálé ereje? – kérdezte Ichigo

- Egy olyan helyre van szükség ahol fokozott a spirituális tevékenység, illetve meggyengült a határ a világok között.

- Én tudok egy ilyen helyet – szólt közbe Rukia – ahol a Menos átjött a Földre, kellőképp meggyengült a határ.

20 perc múlva a parkban álltak

Byakuyának kb. egy percbe telt a rituálé lerendezése. Készített egy varázskört, aminek a közepébe szúrta a Zanpaouktouját.

A Vhoulok szép lassan gyülekezni kezdtek, először csak 10 azután 20 majd 40 végül már legalább 100-an voltak.

- Nem lesz ez kicsit sok neked Byakuya? – kérdezte Ichigo

Byakuya nem válaszolt helyette Hitsugaya szólalt meg.

- Ugyanúgy ahogy a rituálé ereje a fegyveré is megnő.

- Szóval az egész banda elintézhető egyetlen támadással?

- Igen

- Én a helyedben átgondolnám a dolgot Kuchiki Taichou! – hallatszott egy igen ismerős hang a hátuk mögül.

Megfordultak Ichimaru állt ott és Rukia torkának szegezte a zanpakutou-ját.

- Ichimaru! – Hitsugaya hangjába „enyhe" gyűlölet vegyült – Mit keresel itt?

- Tudjátok ti milyen nehéz megalkotni egy ilyet – fejével az egyik Vhoul felé bökött – Nem gondoltátok komolyan, hogy csak úgy hagyjuk majd, hogy tönkretegyétek fél évnyi munkánkat? – vigyorgott majd hozzátette - mellesleg Aizen személyesen akart jönni, mert már úgy hiányoztál neki Hitsugaya Taichou, csak tudod ez a világot meghódítani dolog minden idejét, leköti. De mond csak, hogy van Hinamori fukotaichou?

- Ichimaru!!!!!!! – üvöltötte Hitsugaya

- Minek kell nektek ennyi Vhoul? –szólt közbe Ichigo

- Annyira restellem, de ezt nem árulhatom el, ugye megértitek miért? És, most ha Kuchiki Taichou lenne olyan szíves ideadni a fegyvert,, ellenkező esetben a húgocskája kénytelen lesz megválni a csinos kis fejecskétől.

Byakuya nem mozdult.

- Hé Byakuya – morgott Ichigo

Byakuya még mindig nem mozdult

- Lassan lejár az idő tic-tac – mosolygott és megtolta kicsit a pengéjét hogy épp egy pár csepp vér kicsorduljon Rukia nyakán. A lány felszisszent.

- Byakuya - ismételte meg Ichigo most már dühösen.

Byakuya nagy nehezen levette kesztyűt és odadobta Ichimarunak.

- Igazán leköteleztél! – Ichimaru felhúzta a kesztyűt. A másik kezével körbefogta Rukia derekát majd felemelkedett vele vagy 8-10 méter magasba.

Az ég fele tartotta a Zanpakutou-ját az fényleni kezdett, ahogy az összes Vhoul is. A Vhoulok lassan halványodni kezdtek, ahogy a kék energiafolyam átáramlott belőlük a kesztyűbe. Végül mind eltűntek.

- Ne gondoljátok, hogy unom a társaságotokat – kezdte – de sajnos mennem kell.

Azzal belevágott a kardjával a levegőbe, amin egy hasadék keletkezett. Elhajította Rukiát benyögött egy „Bye-bye"t, majd eltűnt a hasadékban, ami bezárult mögötte.

- Rukia! – Ordította Ichigo. Valami fuvallatott érzett és a következő pillanatban a mellette álló Byakuya kezében már ott volt a lány. Letette, Rukia hátrált egy lépést majd lehajtotta a fejét és így szólalt meg:

- Sajnálom Nee-sama.

Byakuya vetett egy pillantást Hitsugaya-ra, az bólintott, mire Byakuya megfordult tett 3 lépést és eltűnt.

- Most hova ment? – kérdezte meglepődve Ichigo.

- Vissza a Soul Society-be, jelenteni a történteket.

- Te miért nem mentél?

- Még tájékoztatom Urahara-t majd csak aztán, megyek.

- Én ezt az egészet nem értem – folytatta Ichigo – Miért pusztították el a Vhoulokat?

- A Vhoulok csak csalinak kellettek – morogta Hitsugaya – és mi besétáltunk a csapdába.

- Szóval az egésznek az volt a célja hogy…

- Hogy megszerezzék a fegyvert – vágott közbe bűntudatosan Rukia

- De mire kelhet neki a fegyver? – folytatta Ichigo

- Sejtésem sincs – kezdte Hitsugaya – de rossz érzésem van ezzel kapcsolatban.

- Azt mondta fél évig, csinálták a Vhoulokat, jó okuk lehetett rá – morfondírozott Ichigo.

**VII. fejezet**

Ichimaru belépett a terembe. Minden félhomályban úszott, ahogy mindig, az oldalfalak belevesztek a sötétségbe.

Lassan lépkedve szelte át a termet, melynek másik végében, most már jól kivehetően Aizen és Tousen beszélgettek. Mikor észrevették közeledő alakot, elhallgattak majd Aizen Ichimaru felé fordult:

- Sikerült megszerezned?

Ichimaru megállt előttük és mosolyogva bólintott.

- biztos, hogy ez az? – kérdezte Tousen.

- Kuchiki Byakuya saját kezéből – válaszolta majd Tousen kezébe nyomta a kesztyűt.

- Végre!!! Annyi éve vártam már erre! – érzékenyült el.

- Én teljesítettem az üzlet rám eső felét most ti jöttök – mondta Ichimaru – Segítsetek nekem elfoglalni a Soul Society-t.

A másik kettő bólintott. Ichimaru sarkon fordult és kisétált a teremből.

- Végre sikerült Itt van a kezemben az, aminek hála láthatok, hallod Aizen végre láthatok!!!

Aizen bólintott (de minek?).

- Tudod te annyira jó ember vagy, hallasz Aizen? – megint bólintott. (Rejtély?) – felajánlottad hogy, segítesz nekem, bármi áron. Annyira köszönöm!

- Ugyan semmiség, csak tudod, azon gondolkodtam, ha annak idején elég bátor lettél volna, hogy kölcsönkérd a fegyvert Kuchiki Taichou-tól, nem kellet, volna kiagyalni ezt az egész árulásos mizériát, hogy megszerezzük.


End file.
